Winner
by jun-san
Summary: Neku and Joshua face their final confrontation, Sho Minamimoto on day 7. As the two players approach the final door to fight Minamimoto, Joshua has a little surprise for Neku... JoshuaxNeku


Winner

Pork City. Neku stood before the massive building filled with Shibuya's thoughts. The orange-haired boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Six days had passed during this game. Six days of Taboo noise, energy spikes, and, regrettably, six days of Joshua.

A slim, silver-haired boy walked up next to Neku. He smirked at his partner's happiness that the game would soon be over. "So are you ready Neku?" Joshua asked, "The GM isn't as stupid as the last one, you know."

"Yeah I know Josh. Now shut up and let me concentrate." Neku said feeling irritated just from hearing his partner's voice. Neku didn't hate Joshua, just didn't necessarily like him very much. Besides, who could like a guy that killed you and put you in the worst hell of your life, the Reaper's game?

"Day seven…" Neku whispered to himself, trying to erase all fear from his mind. He knew he couldn't lose, not now. Shiki depended on him and he knew he had to win this game for her. "This is it. It's finally going to be over…"

"Yeah," Joshua chimed, ignoring Neku's demand that he shut up. "I had lots of fun this week with you. Didn't you?" the boy asked, smirking like a child as he usually did.

"As if…" Neku replied coldly, as he pulled his headphones tighter over his ears and turned up his music to hopefully drown out the annoying boy's voice. These last six days were torture for him, considering he had to play this 'game' for the SECOND time in a row, against his will.

"Aw I'm hurt Neku," Joshua said jokingly, penetrating Neku's music and headphones. Neku felt his partners arm fall around him and rested itself on his shoulder." Be honest. We're partners for a whole week and you tell me that you didn't have fun with me at all?"

Neku brushed his partner's arm off and turned his music up even louder. "Whatever, Josh." Neku replied, as he stepped forward and pushed open the doors to Pork City. Joshua stood and watched Neku for a bit as he walked away before starting in after his partner.

Neku and Joshua fought to the top of the tall building, completing Reaper's objectives and erasing noise, until they reached their destination, Sho Minamimoto's room. The boys stood in front of a small, regular looking door with a blurred window and a simple doorknob.

"Look, we're here." Neku said, pausing in front of the final door that separated him from the dreaded GM. The boy's music still blared loudly in the silent hallway. This hallway had no doors, no windows, no designs, just this one door that led to the end of the game and some flickering lights.

The orange-haired boy pressed his palm lightly against the cold door, which sent a shiver up through his body. 'This is it…' Neku thought to himself, 'This determines both Shiki's fate as well as mine… I can't lose this.' He closed his eyes to concentrate and prepare himself for the final battle.

Unfortunately, Neku's music was so loud that he did not hear someone slowly walking towards him until it was too late. Neku felt a hand grab his shoulder as he was roughly twisted around, surprised by a soft feeling on his lips that forced him against the door behind him.

When he regained his senses, Neku realized that the soft feeling on his lips was his partner kissing him! 'What the hell is going on!!?' Neku thought to himself as he struggled to remove himself from Joshua.

But his partner didn't move an inch no matter what Neku did. 'Damn it, this is wrong… ' Neku thought, as he felt himself begin to lose his strength and resistance to Joshua's amazing kiss. 'I shouldn't be doing this…' But with every passing second, it began to feel less and less wrong and Neku wanted to kiss the boy more and more.

Joshua pulled away just enough to give Neku a breath of fresh air, but kept their lips in contact. "Don't fight partner." The aggressive boy whispered, "This is just a good luck kiss so don't worry."

Almost immediately, Joshua leaned in and the two boy's lips were connected again, their tongues twisting and wriggling in each other's mouths. Neku fought less and less by the second. Joshua's lips were soft and light just like his kisses.

'How'd he get so experienced at this…?' Neku asked himself rhetorically. He didn't think too many girls would fall for a prissy boy like him. Joshua lifted a hand to Neku's face too brush a strand of hair away from the boys face, revealing the boy's vibrant blue eyes.

The two boys were alone in the quiet hallway with only the sound of a flickering light buzzing in the background. Neku felt lust building up inside of him like a rocket ready to explode. 'Damn teenage hormones…' Neku thought to himself, cursing the gradual arousal he was getting towards Joshua from this kiss.

The orange-haired boy felt his partner's hand move and place itself on his hip, then lifted his shirt to touch the boy's warm stomach. The hand was cold compared to Neku's hot skin and its chill sent shivers through the submissive boy's body.

Suddenly, Joshua pulled away and playfully kissed Neku on the cheek. The silver-haired boy lingered by Neku's ear as if he had something serious to say. "Good luck, Neku." Joshua whispered before twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open that Neku had been leaning on.

Neku fell backwards through the doorway and fell flat on his back with a loud thud. "Ow! Joshua what the-"

"Soh Cah Toa." A voice said behind Neku. The boy recognized this catchphrase all too well. The frightened player looked up to see none other than the GM, Sho Minamimoto, standing above him. The GM cracked his knuckles loudly and had a confident look on his face.

"Oh shit…." Neku said worriedly before jumping up to avoid an attack from the aggressive GM. The defensive boy jumped back to his partner who still stood in the doorway staring straight at Minamimoto.

"Joshua you asshole!!" Neku yelled angrily. But Joshua took no offense to this insult at all. He simply smirked playfully as he always did. "Don't lose, Neku." The cocky player said before he took a step past Neku to engage the game's final battle.


End file.
